guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Abbaye de Miseray
. . . . . L'Abbaye de Miseray . . . . . L'Abbaye de Miseray à Heugnes succède à un monastère d'Onia, datant de la fin du Ve siècle. Son origine est bien modeste, comme l'Abbaye Notre-Dame du Landais voisine. Tout commence par des ermites qui permettent la fondation de cette abbaye, en 1112. : - Locus fatis amoenum qui dictus est Miseraicum ubi nihil aliud quam opaca silva et fons ierat amoenus, 1112Migne, Patrologie Latine, t. 179, col. 507 ; Gallia Christiana, t. II.. : - Miserai en 1158, mais aussi par la suite. : - Miseraio, 1163[http://www.denisjeanson.fr/site_toponymie/lettre_a/lieux_aa/abbaye18csn.html Abbaye suivi d’un nom de saint ou de sainte]. : - Ecclesia Miserationis, 3 janvier 1183A.D. 18-1 G 28, pièce 1, bulle du pape Lucius III.. : - Fratres Miseracensis, 1192. : - Abbatia Sancti Nicolai de Miseraio, ordinis Sancti Augustini, XIIIe s.A.D. 18-1 G 3, Pouillé de Bourges, p. 25. : - Abbas de Miserià, XIIIe siècle[http://www.denisjeanson.fr/site_toponymie/lettre_a/lieux_aa/abbaye18csn.html Abbaye suivi d’un nom de saint ou de sainte]. : - De Miseray, 1333. : - Abbas de Miseray, ordinis Sancti Augustinii, 1327Pouillé de Bourges, p. 41.. : - Abbas de Miserayo, 1351Pouillé de Bourges, p. 68.. : - Abbas Miseraicensis, XIVe siècle. : - Ad presentationem abbatis de Miserei, ordinis Sancti Augustini, Bituricencis diocesis, XIVe sièclePouillé de Tours, p. 34.. : - L’abbaye de Miseray, de l’ordre de Sainct Benoist, 1567Nicolay, Description générale de Berry, p. 147, 203.. : - Abbatem de Miserayo, Ordinis Sancti Augustini, 1648Pouillé de Bourges, p. 106.. : - Abbas de Miserayo, 1648Pouillé de Bourges, p. 120, 121, 131, 136.. : - Abbaye de Miseray, d’hommes, de chanoines réguliers de l’Ordre de Saint Augustin, Sanctus Nicolaus de Miserayo, patron : Saint Nicolas, collateur : le Roi, le Pape, 1720 ref>A.D. 18-J 1199, fol. 73.. : - Abbaye de Miseray, de Miseraio, ordre de Saint Augustin, congrégation de Friardel, 5 septembre 1766A.D. 18-2 F 147, fol. 11.. : - Abbaye Saint Nicolas de Miseray, d’hommes, de chanoines réguliers de l’ordre de Saint Augustin, Sanctus Nicolaus de Miserayo, patron : le Roi, le Pape, 5 septembre 1766A.D. 18-2 F 147, fol. 74.. : - Abbaye Saint Nicolas de Miseray, paroisse Saint Martin d’Heugnes, ordre de chanoine régulier de Saint Augustin, patron : le Roy, collateur : bulles, 1772Pouillé de Bourges, t. 2, fol. 19b-20a.. : - Miseray, abbaye d’hommes, abbatiale, XVIIIe siècle (Carte de Cassini). : - Abbaye de chanoines réguliers de l’ordre de Saint-Augustin, ordre de Prémontré, fondée dans la forêt d’Ogny, en 1112, par nobili viro Gisberto''Migne, ''Patrologie Latine, t. 179, col. 507.. : - Privilège d’Innocent II en 1140. La mense conventuelle est unie au grand séminaire de BourgesA.D. 18-5 G 194.. La charte de fondation de l'abbaye de Miseray, dans le Gallia christiana nous dit que: : Hujus autem silvae nomen est Ogniensis dictum, ab ecclesia scilicet quae dicla est Ognia, in cujus parochia est. Les pierres de Miseray, vendue comme Bien National, servent après la Révolution à construire un petit châteauA.D. 36-H 325 à 345. A.D. 41-6 H 1[http://www.denisjeanson.fr/site_toponymie/lettre_a/lieux_aa/abbaye18csn.html Abbaye suivi d’un nom de saint ou de sainte]. * * * * * * * * * * LE MONASTÈRE D'ONIA (fin du Ve siècle) . L'histoire de Onia (Miseray) commence à la fin du Ve siècle lorsque l'ermite Ursus (Ours) fonde cinq monastères, dont un sur le promontoire rocheux qui abrite la cité royale de Loches. Les chartes parlent de Onia, monasterium : : C'est là un des trois monastères du Berry fondés par saint Ursus vers la fin du Ve siècle. A propos de ce nom, Ruinart rappelle le village et la forêt d'Heugnes, où a pu exister, dit-il, le monastère d'Onia ; mais personne depuis lors ne s'avisa de rechercher s'il en fut ainsi. Il y a peu d'années encore, Jacobs se contentait de rapprocher le nom d'Onia de ceux d'Heugnes et d'Allogny, bien que le rapport d'Onia avec ce dernier vocable soit à peu près nul, et il avouait son ignorance sur l'histoire ecclésiastique de ces deux villages. Cependant il était facile de constater que Heugnes, ou plutôt Heugne, dont le nom dérive évidemment d'Onia, était avant 1089 le siège d'une paroisse désignée en latin sous le nom d'Ognia, et que son église dépendait au siècle dernier de l'abbaye de Miseray, près de laquelle il est situéGéographie de la Gaule au VIe siècle, Auguste Longnon (1844-1911), Hachette 1878.. ... mais c'est il s'agit juste d'un prieuré. Saint Ours, natif de Cahors, reçoit le don de faire des miracles. Il vit au Ve/VIe siècle, devient moine et part en Berry à la fin du Ve siècle. C'est un de ces chrétiens ardents qui parcourent la Gaule, fondant sur leur route des monastères et des églises. En Berry il établit trois monastères, l'un à [http://dare.ht.lu.se/places/16316.html Tausiriacum, Toiselay, Châtillon-sur-Indre], un autre dans la forêt d'Heugne (Onia), un troisième dans un lieu aujourd'hui inconnu, à [http://dare.ht.lu.se/places/16319.html Pontiniacum (Villedieu-sur-Indre)]. Puis il va créer d'autres congrégations en Touraine, à Senaparia (Sennevières) et à Lucas (Loches)Histoire du Berry: depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'en 1789, Volume 1, Louis-Hector Chaudru de Raynal, Librairie de Vermeil, 1845.. Le Prieuré de Onia dépend de l'Abbaye de Méobecq fondée par saint Cyran (Sigiramnus) sur des terres données par Flachoad, dont la Femme, Ragnoberte, est la nièce de la reine NantildeCharles Cawley, A prosopography of medieval European noble and royal families, sur Medieval Lands, Foundation for Medieval Genealogy,‎ 2006-2016.. * * * * * * * * * * L'ERMITAGE (989) DEVIENT UN ORATOIRE (1089) . Miseray, Miseraium, S. Nicolaus de Miseraïo (diocèse de Bourges) est une abbaye de l'ordre de Saint-Augustin, sous l'invocation de la sainte Vierge et de saint Nicolas, mais a une bien modeste origine. Les forêts sont jadis beaucoup plus étendues, notamment la Sylva Ognensis, celle de HeugnesHistoire du Berry et du Bourbonnais, Les Vieilles provinces de France, Marcel Marion, Firmin-Didot et Cie ; 3 et 5, rue Palatine, 1933.. Cette forêt d'Heugnes comprend aussi celles de Saint-Paul et de Garsenland, encore existantes, et doit ensuite à son vaste défrichement opéré surtout dans la direction du sud, le nom de forêt de Gâtines. Elle n'est séparée que par le Nahon des forêts de La Vernusse et de Vatan. Cette forêt de Gâtines, qui se trouve à l'ouest et au nord-ouest de Valençay, avance au sud jusque Argy''Les forêts de la Gaule et de l'ancienne France: aperçu sur leur histoire, leur topographie et la législation qui les régies : suivi d'un tableau alphabétique des forêts et des bois principaux de l'Empire français'', Alfred Maury, Ladrange, 1867.. Sulpice, surnommé Mille-Boucliers, seigneur de Buzançais... est père de Robert et du bienheureux Hervé de Buzançais (944 - 1014), Trésorier du Chapitre de Saint-Martin de Tours. Tout aussi pieux que son frère, Robert II donne, en 989, son consentement à la fondation d'un ermitage à l'origine de l'abbaye de MiserayChalmel Jean Louis, Histoire de Touraine, depuis la conquête des Gaules par les Romains, jusqu'à l'année 1790..., Volume 3. p. 41.Les seigneurs de Châteauneuf-sur-Sarthe en Anjou: de Robert le Fort à la Révolution, vers 852-1791, Gérard Galand, Cheminements, 2005.. L'ermitage est, à cette époque, sous la tutelle de Sulpicius II, seigneur de Verneuil et de la Tour d'Amboise, qui succède vers l'an 1014 à son oncle Hervé II de Buzançais (944 - 1014) dans la dignité de trésorier de Saint-Martin''Le trésorier de Saint-Martin de Tours'', Jacques Boussard, Revue d'histoire de l'Église de France, 1961, Volume 47, Numéro 144.. Cet ermitage, en grande vénération dans toute la contrée, devient un collège de chanoines réguliers''Congrès archéologique de France'', Volume 40, Société française d'archéologie, A. Picard et fils, 1874. p. 456.. L'ermitage devient un oratoire, bâti en 1089, situé à l'ouest de l'Abbaye du Landais. L'Abbaye du Landais est une autre abbaye de la Forêt de Onia. En 1147, l'Abbaye du Landais dirigée par l'abbé Hugues est placée par Eugène III sous la protection pontificale. Le premier acte permettant de dater l'installation des moines blancs en ce lieu est celui d'Eugène III''Les Religieuses dans le cloître et dans le monde des origines à nos jours: actes du deuxième colloque international du C.E.R.C.O.R., Poitiers, 29 septembre-2 octobre 1988'', Nicole Bouter, Université de Saint-Etienne, 1994.. * * * Article détaillé : l'Abbaye du Landais * * * Article détaillé : Histoire de Buzançais avant l'an mil * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * DE L'ORATOIRE A L'ABBAYE (1112) . Le 11 juin de l'année 1089, deux clercs nommés Girard et Godefroy établissent un ermitage dans un coin de la forêt d'Heugnes, où se trouve une fontaine. Ces deux ermites s’installent au lieu-dit Miseray, et obtiennent des seigneurs de Buzançais qu’ils leur cèdent une terre. Ils y édifient leur installation provisoire, la labourent et l'ensemencent''Gallia Christiana'', t. II, Instrumenta, n° 61.. Quel est leur lien avec les ermites de 980 ? Il en sont certainement les successeurs. Vers 1080, sous le pontificat de Richard II, archevêque de Bourges (1071 - 1093), plusieurs chapitres de chanoines réguliers de Saint-Augustin sont fondés en Berry, dont Miseray, dans la seigneurie de BuzançaisCongrès archéologique de France, Volume 40, Société française d'archéologie, A. Picard et fils, 1874. p. 456.. L'abbaye est aumônée l'an 1112, par Gisbert, Hugues, Arbert et Amalfred, nobles personnages qui demeurent au château de Busency, le château de Buzançais. '' : ''Cette abbaye d'hommes, de l'ordre de St. Augustin, en Berry, diocèse & intendance de Bourges, & parlement de Paris. Elle est située dans la châtellenie de Buzançois Volume 4 de Dictionnaire géographique, historique et politique des Gaules et de la France. Par M. l'abbé Jean-Joseph Expilly, Desaint & Saillant, 1766.. Les quatre frères ne sont pas mariés concèdent un fonds dans la forêt d'Ogny pour cette construction, avec l'accord du curé d'Heugnes. Ils donnent en outre le droit de prendre du bois pour bâtir et de labourer une certaine étendue de terre qu'ils déclarent exempte de tous droits de dîmes, de terrage, de cens et autres coutumes''Gallia Christiana'', t. II, Instrumenta, n° 61.. Le lieu que les deux clercs choisissent est assurément le plus agréable de la forêt et le mieux approprié à leurs pieuses intentions. L'endroit est agréable à vivre satis amoenum. Ils sont entourés de bois très denses et de sources, loin des fureurs du monde. Ces deux ermites, d'anciens chevaliers, prient, jeûnent, travaillent et font des veillées Riley-Smith Jonathan, Luscombe David Edward, The New Cambridge Medieval History, p. 358.. Des chartes confirment l’étude des cartes de Cassini, et les indications fournies par l’examen du paysage : les moines font défricher des terres jusque là incultes. Nos deux ermites sont confirmés dans la possession du petit domaine donné, par Audebert de Montmorillon, archevêque de Bourges (1093 - 1097) et ensuite par Vulgrin (1120 - 1137), le successeur du successeur de l'archevêque de Bourges. : Hujus autem Sylva; nomen est ognensis dictum scilicel ab ecclesia quoe dicta est Ognia, in quà Sylva Giraldus et Galfridus invenerunt locum tandem salis amoenum qui dictus est Miseraicum, ubi nihil aliud quàm opaca Sylva et Jons incrat amoenus Ubi parvum et angustum tugurium et parvissimum oedificantes oratoriumCongrès archéologique de France, Volume 40, Société française d'archéologie, A. Picard et fils, 1874. p. 456.. L'archevêque Léger (1099-1120), se rendant aux sollicitations d'Amalfred, le dernier survivant des quatre frères fondateurs de la Congrégation naissante, vient bénir le cimetière et consacrer l'autel en le dédiant à la bienheureuse Vierge Marie, à saint Etienne et à saint Nicolas. * * * * * * * * * * L'ABBAYE APRES 1142 . thumb|260px|L'archevêque saint Guillaume de Corbeil donne à l'abbaye la cure d'Hervault de Aruel. thumb|260px|Vente à l'abbaye de Miseray (1372) Situé sur l'actuelle commune d'Heugnes, le prieuré devient vraiment l'abbaye de Miseray en 1142. Elle est fondée pour des chanoines réguliers de l'ordre de saint Augustin. Le document est conservé aux Archives départementales de l'Indre sous la cote H 326 f° 6Cours de paléographie. Cette abbaye de Notre-Dame de Miseray est dédiée à saint Etienne et à saint Nicolas de Myre. Elle est aux limites actuelles des communes d'Heugnes et de Jeu-Maloches. Les disciples affluent : des moines de l'ordre de Saint-Augustin, originaires de l'abbaye de l'Aumône, située à la lisère septentrionale de la forêt de Marchenoir dans la Beauce, et des laboureurs. Cette communauté d'Hommes ou abbaye de Miseray, est à l'est du futur village d'HeugnesConstable Giles, Three Studies in Medieval Religious and Social Thought, p. 73.. Le prieuré-cure Saint-Sulpice-le-Pieux est donné à l'abbaye de Miseray, par l'archevêque de Bourges (1188-1200), Henri de Sully, pour augmenter ses revenus. Elle lui abandonne la paroisse de Cloué, où l'église Saint-Martin dépend de l'abbaye. Le même, Henri de Sully, donne à cette communauté d'hommes le prieuré Saint Martin, en 1184Châteauroux Académie du Centre, Bulletin, p. 210 & 215.. L'église paroissiale d’Hervault est donnée en 1202, par l'archevêque saint Guillaume de Corbeil (1200 - 1209) à l'abbaye Saint-Nicolas de Miseray, éloignée d’environ 10 km. Les revenus de la cure étant insuffisants pour entretenir un curé séculier, l'église est desservie par l'un des chanoines de l'abbayeDesplaces Jean-Louis, Le florilège de l'eau en Berry, p. 42.. Les Augustins de Miseray obtiennent de Pierre Museau les terres nécessaires pour en établir un moulin à FloteA.D. 36-H 334.. Par charte passée en la cour de Moulins-sur-Céphons, l'an l203, Robert, seigneur de Buzançais, du consentement d'Alix, sa mère, et de sa femme, ratifie, en qualité de seigneur de fief, une donation faite aux religieux de Miseray (abbaye située à dix kilomètres de Moulins)Bulletin de la Société nivernaise des sciences, lettres et arts. 1880 (SER2,T8). p.563.. Année 1213 : :'' Bulle du Pape Innocent adressée aux abbés de Déols, de Saint-Gildas, de Châteauroux et de Miseray en Berry, et qui les commet pour examiner les titres et privilèges du chapitre de Loches, les confirmer s'il y a lieu et réprimer l'audace de ceux qui seraient assez téméraires pour les attaquer''Mémoires de la Société archéologique de Touraine. Série in-8 (1842). 1864 (T14). Contient : Catalogue analytique diplômes, chartes et actes relatifs à l'histoire de Touraine..... Archives de l'Indre, H, 334, donation faite en 1252 à l'abbaye de Miseray par Geofroy d'Anor et sa femme : : Constituti in presentia nostra Gauffridus de Anor et Agnes ejus uxor, volentes animarum suarum saluti providere, dederunt et concesserunt in perpetuum, se et omnia bona sua mobilia et immobilia acquisita, et quod in posterum acquirent, Deo et ecclesie Sci Nicholaï Miseracensis. juin 1275 : Vente à Pierre de La Brosse; par l'abbé de Miserai, d'une rente sise en Touraine. Eaux et forêts : transaction en 1316 entre les habitants de Dressays et le cellérier de Déols. Bois de Miseray. Au début du XVIe siècle, les religieux copient quelques-uns de leurs principaux titres, dont une vente du XIVe siècleH 326 . Le document permet d'améliorer l'analyse de l'inventaire sommaire de 1876 : : Devant la prévôté de Châtillon, Guillaume de Paray, écuyer, vend à l’abbaye de Miseray les terrages des blés d’Heugnes partant ou lesd. relligieux et ou le seigneur de Busançois, les oubliages, avenages, gélines et cens dus à la Saint Brice, partant avec lesdits relligieux et la dame de Prye, les avenages et coutumes à cause des bois d’Oignons sur Jeu-Maloches, Heugnes et Selles-sur-Nahon, c’est-à-dire au puy de Saint-Genou de Chanteloue, partant avec lesdits relligieux tous ses droits à Heugnes, sauf ses serfs, pour 9 florins d’or vulgairement appellez franc, le mardi après Reminiscere, 1372Cours de paléographie. Les seigneurs abbés de Miseray gagnent plusieurs procès contre des seigneurs laïcs de la région, notamment en 1500 et 1519. L'abbaye a des droits sur une partie de la région de Saint-MédardDésigné dans certaines chartes aussi sous le nom de Saint-Mars.. La paroisse relève de l'abbaye de Miseray. Quelques officiers du présidial de Châtillon ont, avant 1698, des procès, tant avec la famille du prieur de Miseray, qu'avec cette abbaye, elle-même''Causes célèbres et intéressantes: avec les jugements qui les ont décidées'', François Gayot de Pitaval, François Richer, 1773.. Une note de dépenses de 1723, pour l'établissement d'une vigne par l'abbaye de Miseray ne nous permet pas de désigner de celle des paroisses sur lesquelles s'étendent les propriétés de l'abbaye (Jeu-Maloches, Heugnes et Selle-sur-Nahon), où la vigne se trouve établie (Arch. de l'Indre, H. 340). Nous trouvons à l'abbaye de Miseray à Heugnes, en 1743, la fondation d'une rente par Dom Jacques Gimonnet en faveur de la Confrérie Notre-Dame du Bon SecoursA.D. Indre, H 334.. * * * * * * * * * * MIZERAY ET LA REFORME DE BOURGACHARD . Aux temps du Gallia Christiana Mizeray est occupée par les chanoines réguliers de Saint-Augustin de l'étroite observance qui, de la Normandie, où ils sont institués, se sont répandus dans beaucoup de monastères, surtout dans le diocèse de Bourges. L'évêque Charles-François de Loménie de Brienne est à l'origine de la Réforme de Bourgachard. Un religieux bénédictin visite l'abbaye de Miseray avant 1717 et raconte son court séjour en ses murs : : ... l'abbaye de Miserai, qui depuis peu d'années a embraffé la reforme des chanoines reguliers de Bocachard. Le fouprieur en l'absence du prieur me reçut avec bien de la charité. Aprés que je luy eus exposé le sujet de mon voyage, il me demanda fi dans le Gallia Christiana nous mettrions que les églises cathedrales avoient été regulieres; je luy répondis qu'on le diroit de celles qui l'avoient été, comme de celles de Sées & d’Uzez. Il me demanda fi l'on en diroit autant de l'église de Roüen. Je luy répondis que je doutois fort que les chanoines de Roüen voulussent reconnoître que leur églífe ait été jamais reguliere. Il m'avança une raison pour le prouver ; mais elle étoit fi pitoyable, qu'un enfant l'auroit rejettée. Ce bon religieux étoit fort plein de la prétenduë anriquité & dilatation de son ordre, il s'avança jusqu'à me dire qu'il y avoit eu des chanoines reguliers à Cantorberie. Je luy dis que les moines auroient peine à luy passer cela ; mais il me repliqua qu'il étoit facile de les accorder, en avoüant qu'il y avoit eu des moines & des chanoines reguliers tout ensemble. Je le laissai dans son opinion, & je ne voulus point contester. L’heure de vêpres étant arrivée, je fus bien aise d’y affifter. Ils les disent à cinq heures, & pfalmodient seulement, mais avec de grandes pauses entre les versets & la mediation des versets, qui surprennent ceux qui n’y font pas accoûtumez. Les vêpres font suivies d'une meditation, & la meditation du soupé. Je mangeai avec eux au refectoire ; les penfionnaires y mangent aussi. On y fit la lecture d'un livre françois sur les devoirs des religieux, qui me parut excellent. Je crus d'abord que c'étoit un ouvrage de monfieur l'abbé de la Trappe ; mais ils m’affûrerent qu’il avoit pour auteur monfieur leur reformateur, & effectivement aprés y avoir fait quelque reflexion, je reconnus qu’il avoit été fait proprement pour des chanoines reguliers; mais fi on le rendoit public, il feroit utile à tout le mondeOù L'On Trouvera I. Quantité de Pieces, d'Inscriptions & Epitaphes, servantes à éclaircir l'histoire, & les genealogies des anciennes familles. II. Plusieurs Usages des églises cathedrales & des monasteres, touchant la discipline & l'histoire des églises des Gaules. III. Les fondations ..., Volume 1, Chez Florentin Delaulne, 1717.. Le P. Guillaume Féret († le 22 X 1788), prieur de l'Église Notre-Dame (La Bloutière), est exilé, en 1765, à l'abbaye de Miseray, par ordre de l'évêque de Coutances''Aspects du monachisme en Normandie: actes du Colloque scientifique de l'Année des abbayes normandes, Caen, 18-20 octobre 1979. IVe-XVIIIe siècles'', Bibliothèque de la Société d'histoire ecclésiastique de la France, Lucien Musset, Maylis Baylé, Vrin, 1982. p.138.. * * * * * * * * * * GÉRAUD, FONDATEUR ET PREMIER PRIEUR DE MISERAY . Gérauld (1080 - 1137) n'est que prieur''Le clergé de France, ou tableau historique et chronologique des archevêques, évêques, abbés, abbesses et chefs des chapitres principaux du royaume, depuis la fondation des églises jusqu'à nos jours'', par M. l'abbé Hugues Du Tems, Brunet, 1775. de cette abbaye de chanoines réguliers de Saint-Augustin. Le tombeau de Géraud est découvert avant 1897, en démolissant l'église. Parmi divers cercueils en pierre que l'on rencontre, il en est un qui attire surtout l'attention par ses vastes dimensions. Il renferme des ossements, des restes de riches vêtements sacerdotaux qui tombent en poussière au contact de l'air, et deux grands vases de terre de forme allongée de quarante-quatre centimètres de longueur. L'un d'eux contient une plaque de plomb, taillée en losange, de huit centimètres de côté, sur laquelle est gravée une inscription en sept lignes qui présente les quatre vers suivants : : Fulserunt late virtutum germina cujus '' : ''Hic situs es tumulo, Geralde loci prior hujus. : Sex annis decies prope qua sic enituisti : Tempore quo lanto similem tibi non habuisti. Traduction : Géraud, prieur de ce lieu, tu reposes dans ce tombeau, toi dont les principes de vertu ont répandu leur éclat au loin pendant près de six fois six ans, et tu as tant brillé pendant ce temps si long que tu n'as pas eu ton pareil. Une autre inscription, gravée sur les quatre côtés de la tranche de la plaque, qui a un centimètre d'épaisseur fait connaître que Gérauld ou Gérald meurt en 1137 : : Ex quo Salvator venit mundo reparator, anno millesimo centesimo lerque decimo septimo susceptus amoeno coeloCorpus des inscriptions de la France médiévale, Robert Favreau, Jean Michaud, Edmond René Labande, Centre national de la recherche scientifique, 1984.. Le Prieuré-d’Heugnes. Cne d’Heugnes. Le fief du Prieur d’Eugne, au prieur dud. lieu, 1639 (B.N.-Fonds Châtre de Cangé, n° 4835, Roolle des fiefz de Touraine, roolle de Buzançais, fol. 6). Fief. * * * * * * * * * * LES ABBÉS DE MISERAY . thumb|260px|Saint Bernard de Menthon (vers 996 – 1081), chanoine régulier de Saint Augustin, et un de ses chiens. thumb||260px|Saint Alain de Solminihac (1593 - 1659), chanoine régulier de Saint-Augustin, puis évêque de Cahors. Commandataire ou commendataire. Cette dernière orthographe est plus ordinaire. On appelle de ce nom en Jurisprudence un ecclésiastique séculier qui est pourvu par le pape à titre de commende d'un bénéfice régulier, tel qu'une abbaye ou un prieuré, avec le droit de profiter des fruits du bénéfice tant qu'il en sera possesseur. La qualité de commendataire est opposée à celle de titulaire. Le bénéficier titulaire est celui qui est pourvu en titre du bénéfice; le commendataire est celui qui en est pourvu en commende seulement. Il y a des abbés & des prieurs commendataires. A l'égard des évêchés & cures, on ne peut pas les conférer en commende. L'abbaye de Miseray vaut aux abbés commendataires 2.100 à 3.000 livres de rente. Donc ils ne sont guère connus, à part ceux qui ont plusieurs bénéfices. Pourtant la taxe en cour de Rome n'est que de 150 florins''Volume 4 de ''Dictionnaire géographique, historique et politique des Gaules et de la France. Par M. l'abbé Expilly, Jean-Joseph Expilly, Desaint & Saillant, 1766.. * Girard de Niherne, abbé de 1143 à 1164. * Jacques, abbé de 1185 à 1206. * Matthieu, abbé en 1206, se démet après l'an 1219. Herbert Ricasson, chevalier, étant sur le point de mourir, fait appeler à Saint-Martin de Lamps l'archiprêtre de Levroux et l'abbé de Miseray, et en leur présence et celle de Mabilie d'Argy, sa femme, et de leurs enfants, il lègue à l'abbaye du Landais deux septiers de blé de rente. Mabilie est veuve en 1213 et se qualifie dame de Lamps. * Michel, abbé de 1225 à 1229. * Pierre, abbé de 1229 à 1247. * Hugues, abbé en 1247, il meurt en 1268''Le clergé de France, ou tableau historique et chronologique des archevêques, évêques, abbés, abbesses et chefs des chapitres principaux du royaume, depuis la fondation des églises jusqu'à nos jours'', par M. l'abbé Hugues Du Tems, Brunet, 1775.. * Luc Hugon, confirmé par Jean de Sully, archevêque de Bourges en 1268. * Éloi, chapelain d'Heugnes, élu en 1269, il est abbé jusqu'en 1283. * Jacques II, abbé de 1283 à 1296. * Pierre, 1296. * Hugues de la Chaume, XIVe siècle. * Jean, abbé de 1340 à 1381. * Jean II, abbé de 1381 à 1399. * Guy, abbé de 1399 à 1400. * Robert, abbé de 1400 à 1432, envoie un député au Concile de Pise, en mars 1409. Le concile de Pise réunit 24 cardinaux (quatorze romains et dix avignonnais), 300 hauts prélats et des ambassadeurs venus de toutes les parties de la Chrétienté. * Guillaume Naudet, abbé de 1432 à 1446. * Philippe Salmon, abbé de 1446 à 1459. * Nicolas d'Argy, abbé de 1459 et 1461. A la Révolution la maison d'Argy réunit à une ancienneté de plus de sept cents ans des distinctions qui n'ont été le partage que d'un petit nombre de familles. Nicolas est un membre de cette riche et puissante famille de Touraine. * Etienne Chateauchalon, abbé en 1470 et 1485. * René de Prie (1451 - 1519) est fils d'Antoine, seigneur de Buzançois, Grand-Queux de France et de Madelaine d'Amboise. On le destine de bonne heure à l'état ecclésiastique. La haute position de son père et de son cousin, cardinal Georges d'Amboise, alors tout-puissant sur l'esprit du roi, lui vaut de nombreux honneurs et bénéfices. Successivement nommé grand-archidiacre de Bourges, puis de Blois, protonotaire apostolique, doyen de St-Hilaire de Poitiers en 1489, il est abbé commendataire de Notre-Dame de Landais (1473), de Sainte-Marie de Levroux (1474), de Bourg-Dieu en 1502, de Miseray (1500 et 1514), de la Prée-sur-Aunon (1513), et enfin de Lyre où il meurt. Il est également membre du Conseil du roi et l'un de ses aumôniers. Il est cardinal de Limoges au XIVe siècle. * Bonaventure d'Azay, abbé régulier de 1522; écuyer, seigneur de La Celle-Draon en partie, en 1515, il présente un chapelain pour la chapelle Saint-Mathurin. Godemar de Menou est religieux de Mizeray, prieur de Saint-Martin de Cloué et curé de Pellevoisin, en 1516 et 1519. En cette année, il assiste au mariage d'Etienne de Marolles avec Catherine Souvain. * René II de Chouppes, bénédictin en 1527. * Louis Tiercelin, chanoine de Saint-Martin de Tours en 1548. * Guy II de Laage, abbé de 1584 ; * Edmé de Langé, fils de Louis et Françoise de Montagnac, et conseiller en Parlement, en 1586. * Antoine de La Forestie, abbé de 1595 à 1616. Il est le fils de Jean, sieur de la Porcherie, en Bas-Limousin, marié, en 1542, avec Antoinette de Juyé. * Jacques III Gontier, abbé de 1616 à 1643. * Louis de Jussac d'Entraigues, abbé de 1643 à 1668''L'Histoire de Berry contenant tout ce qui regarde cette province et le diocèse ..., par Gaspard Thaumas de La Thaumassière.. Gaspard Thaumas de La Thaumassière, nous parle d'un Louis de Jussac d'Entraigues, mais c'est un oncle. Les ''Pages d'histoire sur Valençay et sa région nous parlent, elles, certainement à tort d'un Charles, abbé de Miseray''Pages d'histoire sur Valençay et sa région'', R. P. Raoul, le Livre d'histoire, 1968.. * ??? Henri Le Grand, prévost de l'église Saint-Ciprien de Toulon, prieur de Souvigny et abbé de Miseray. * Bénigne Roy de Saint-Germain, abbé commendataire de Miseray et conseiller du roi en sa cour de Parlement. Il assigne aux religieux le tiers de ses revenus pour leur servir de pension''Le clergé de France, ou tableau historique et chronologique des archevêques, évêques, abbés, abbesses et chefs des chapitres principaux du royaume, depuis la fondation des églises jusqu'à nos jours'', par M. l'abbé Hugues Du Tems, Brunet, 1775.. * Thomas Le Gac, abbé de 1668 à 1679, est né à Saint-Calais, aumônier et prédicateur du Roi. Il réside à Paris, près de son protecteur, l'abbé de Saint-Germain par la faveur duquel il obtient cet important bénéfice ecclésiastique, l'abbaye de Saint-Nicolas-de-Miseray, au diocèse de Bourges. Il meurt le 15 septembre 1693, âgé de 77 ans, et est inhumé dans l’hôpital qu'il a fondé à Saint-Calais''Le clergé de France, ou tableau historique et chronologique des archevêques, évêques, abbés, abbesses et chefs des chapitres principaux du royaume, depuis la fondation des églises jusqu'à nos jours'', par M. l'abbé Hugues Du Tems, Brunet, 1775. . Dans la ville de Saint-Calais, Thomas Le Gac, conseiller, aumônier et prédicateur du roi, donne par son humilité, sa charité envers les pauvres et son zèle à annoncer la parole de Dieu dans les plus petits villages, des exemples dignes d'être suivis par tous les prêtres. Il fonde l'hôpital de Saint-Calais. Il s'y retire, et y meurt en 1693. Son corps est enseveli dans la chapelle de cet établissement''Essai historique sur l'influence de la religion en France pendant le dix-septième siècle, ou, Tableau des établissemens religieux formés a cette époque, et des exemples de piété, de zèle et de charité qui ont brillé dans le même intervalle'', Michel Pierre Joseph Picot, Vanlinthout et Vandenzande, 1824.. * Jean-Baptiste de Bongueret Le Blanc, en l'année 1679, mort le 9 décembre 1702, âgé de 73 ans, enterré dans la Chapelle de S. Nicaise. Il est Abbé Commendataire de l'Abbaye de Misseray, Prieur de Sainte-Honorine de Conflans, Chanoine pendant 36 ans, & Doyen de Paris pendant 26 ans. Acte de Foy et hommage par Jean Baptiste de Bongueret, abbé de Saint Nicolas de Miseray, pour raison des fiefs Robert et Miseray, relevant du château de Chastillon, 6 septembre 1683 (A.D. 37-C 603). * Louis II de Perta de Villemareuil, chanoine de l’église de Paris : 1692. Le 12 septembre 1705, le chanoine Louis Perta de Villemareuil dépose son testament : il demande à être inhumé devant l'autel de la Vierge à Notre-Dame de Paris ; il lègue à Madame la comtesse de Chiverny sa maison de Fontenay-sous-Bois. * François Baudin, 1704, abbé de Lonlay, nommé le 28 juin 1704, sur la démission de Louis II de Perta de Villemareuil. * Barthélemy de La Fleuterie, Docteur de la Maison de Sorbonne, abbé de Miseray, prêtre, procureur général du collège Mazarin, en l'Université de Paris, conseiller du roi, contrôleur général des rentes de l'Hôtel de Ville de Paris. * Jean Clément Gervaise est né à Compiègne, le 9 octobre 1703, sur la paroisse Saint-Jacques, rue du Perroquet. Il est fils de Jean Gervaise et de Marie-Jeanne de Billy, sa femme. Il est abbé commendataire de l'abbaye de Miseray, docteur en théologie, Grand Maître du Collège royal de Navarre à Paris. Son grand talent pour la chaire, l'intégrité de sa science et la douceur de sa conduite irréprochable lui ont mérité à la fois et l'estime des grands et l'amour de ses compatriotes. Il est appelé trois fois aux fonctions de syndic de la faculté de théologie. La troisième fois, il est choisi par arrêt de la Cour du Parlement pour achever l'exercice de l'abbé Lefèvre, professeur en théologie à la Sorbonne, à qui ces fonctions venaient d'être retirées par ce même arrêt. Docteur de Sorbonne, auteur de Lettre d'un Docteur en Théologie à l'Auteur des Nouvelles eccléfiaftiques. Le cardinal Paul d'Albert de Luynes lui écrit, le 7 décembre 1762. Pour étudier toute sa [http://searchworks.stanford.edu/view/9711493 Correspondance]. Nommé 1750, décédé en 1765 à Paris. * Pierre de Fraigne, Vicaire-Général du Diocèse d'Albi, Aumônier de Mesdames, Chapelain de Mérillot, même Diocèse d'Albi... ancien Aumônier de Mesdames de France, demeurant à Paris, rue S. Maur, fauxbourg S. Germain, Paroisse S. Sulpice, fondé de la Procuration aussi spéciale, à l'effet des Présentes, d'Illustrissime & Révérendissime Seigneur, Monseigneur Raymond de Durfort, Archevêque de Besançon &: Prince du Saint Empire, tant comme ordinaire en ce qui regarde le Diocese de Besançon, que comme Métropolitain en ce qui concerne l'Evêché & Diocese de Bafle...Tableaux de la Suisse, ou voyage pittoresque fait dans les XIII cantons du corps helvétique, Jean Benjamin de La Borde, 1784.. Nommé à Miseray 1765. * * * * * * * * * * MISERAY APRES LA RÉVOLUTION . thumb|260px|Grande bâtisse construite à Mizeray sur l'emplacement et les pierres de l'abbaye. L'abbaye augustinienne Saint-Nicolas de Miseray disparaît à la Révolution. Les bâtiments sont vendus comme biens nationaux. Le citoyen Robin est l'acheteur de l'abbaye de MiserayVeillat Just, La Vendée de Palluau, souvenir de l'An IV en Berri . On parle de la ci-evant abbaye de Miseray, le 25 novembre 1791 (AD. 36-2 Q. Biens Nationaux) ou de l’église de la ci-devant abbaye de Miseray, 5 avril 1793 (AD. 36-2 Q. Biens Nationaux)[http://www.denisjeanson.fr/site_toponymie/lettre_a/lieux_aa/abbaye18csn.html Abbaye suivi d’un nom de saint ou de sainte]. Le Congrès archéologique de France écrit en 1874 : : Si l'on en croit les anciens du pays qui ont assisté aux saints offices célébrés avec une grande pompe et une grande piété par les chanoines, l'église de Miseray était remarquable par la beauté de son architecture ; mais, hélas! il n'en reste plus aujourd'hui que des vestiges enfouis sous terreCongrès archéologique de France, Volume 40, Société française d'archéologie, A. Picard et fils, 1874. p. 456.. Les pierres de l'abbaye de Miseray servent à construire un petit château au XIXe siècle, dont le propriétaire est le vicomte Bernard de Bonneval (873 - 1945, fils de Anatole-Fernand de Bonneval, militaire et député monarchiste français''Annuaire des châteaux et des départements : 40.000 noms & adresses de l'aristocratie, du high life, de la colonie étrangère, du monde politique, de la magistrature, de l'armée, du clergé, des sciences, lettres et beaux-arts, de tous les propriétaires des châteaux de France, etc., avec notices descriptives, anecdotiques & illustrations'', A. La Fare (Paris). 1900 (A14)-1901.. Il se marie en 1904 à Dominique Elisabeth Pourroy de L'Aubérivière de Quinsonas. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Religion sous l'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Abbaye du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Liste d'abbés Catégorie:Histoire de l'Indre